SonTurn
Not to be confused with SonTurn's user page, which can be found here SonTurn also known as InfernalPsychosis on deviantART.com and Georgia to her friends is the founder of the KirliaXGyroClub and one of the many trolls that make Kirlia cringe at the mention of their name. She is often considered the most critical of Kirlia, which mainly comes from her occupation as a youtube commentator. Of course, Kirlia cannot handle criticism, so SonTurn often wonders why the hell she bothered in the first place. Finding Kirlia She first came across Kirlia on deviantART.com, while checking out Jonathan's youtube page which was then CrazyTime77 in March 2011. After leaving some constructive criticism on her character profiles, Kirlia bawwwlocked her, and SonTurn lol'd. A lot. Soon she decided to check out Kirlia's youtube videos, and finding them to be even worse than her deviantART uploads, tried to throw herself into the path of an incoming train. However, since that did not actually happen, she just felt like doing it because she'd been playing Pokemon and Sonic since she was 4, she just cried in her emo corner. The Fakers Around August 2011, the first fake account- KirliaEmotionWolf- showed up on YouTube.com. This account managed to trick Dark into willingly handing over all of Kirlia's sprite sheets, which were then uploaded to deviantART.com. The resulting white-knight war that can be found on the videos lead SonTurn to make this commentary (turn up your speakers damnit) Then, on the 7th of October 2011, one day after SonTurn's 14th birthday, this account popped up, and with it, a long rant on Kirlia's actions that can be seen here. The style of this video seems... somewhat familiar, no? It is plausible that Georgia was behind the accounts, as one of her favourite modes of trolling is fake accounts and recolouring people's characters, though it isn't confirmed. KirliaXGyro After DrDeadman1031 created the AtarossXMorgan Club on deviantART.com, SonTurn decided that a pairing like this would be the perfect opportunity to troll Kirlia. And thus, SonTurn founded the legendary KirliaXGyroClub alongside Poppy , and Kirlia was very, very enraged. The follow link is Kirlia's true and honest reaction to the event. SonTurn decided now would be a good time to confront Kirlia again, this time using her deviantART PLZ account BelarusWTFPLZ. SonTurn has been trying to keep the group active recently but with her inspiration running low Poppy has taken over many of the club's duties until she can become more involved. Current Work on the Wiki Georgia's current work on the wiki is chronicling Kirlia's 'works'. These include her youtube videos, her deviantART uploads and her faniverse. Pray for her sanity. Evading Bawwwlocks~ When Georgia was first bawwwlocked by Kirlia, she vowed not to let Kirlia feel like she won. As a result, Georgia uses many of her deviantART 'PLZ' accounts to remind Kirlia that she is being a retard. Many have been blocked as a result, like 'BelarusWTFPLZ'. But recently, she has decided to use her PLZ accounts to humiliate Kirlia by hosting a whole conversation mocking Kirlia using her PLZ accounts 'YandereCanadaPLZ', 'SexyBelarus-PLZ' and 'SemeEnglandPLZ'- and then seeing how long it goes unnoticed. This is possible because, on deviantART, if you get a comment on one of a page of yours (eg- main userpage, a piece of work in your gallery, ect) you only get messages from the first comment, and replies from said comment. But not replies by other users to the first comment. The full conversation can be seen to the right. SonTurn will update it when Kirlia finds the chat and no doubt hides all the comments and blocks the PLZ accounts. deviantART.com has a 100-user block limit. If we can get Kirlia to block 100 different users, be they active or PLZ accounts then we can stop her from blocking any more. EDIT- Kirlia never did find these comments, and due to the excessive amount of comments she gets daily, it is extremely unlikely that she ever will. Category:Trolls